Heirs of the Night
by SilvianaNighthorn
Summary: A small vampire community rests in Bath. Hermione Granger must move there for her own safety as well as the humans. As a teacher in Dianne what happens when she starts to fall for the charming and handsome father of some of her students (Eada and Brendan), Tom Marvolo Riddle
1. Prologue

Tell me if you like it

HP belongs to J.K.

Prologue

Annalise Riddle had never felt so much pain, not even with her first babies Brendan and Eadalyna, and they were twins. However the pain was over in a flash and she let go of her death grip on her husband Tom Riddle's hand as her baby was handed to her.

"What shall we name him darling?"

"What about Cygnus?"

"No, absolutely not what do you think of Ethan?"

"Perfect."

And so Ethan Amelie Riddle was born. Sadly Annalise Riddle (nee Zabini) died shortly after his birth.


	2. Chapter 1

A.n. R+R

Thank you to all that are reading this, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K.

It was cloudy and somber outside as Hermione Granger finished packing up her small flat in London into her magically expanded suitcase and apparated to a small vampire community in Bath. She had been transferred to Willow Valley in Dianne and was excited to meet all of the students she would be teaching that year. However sad she was to leave her old home in human London behind she knew it was for the best, as the humans were starting to get suspicious of her.

It was three days before the start of term and Eadalyna, Brendan and Ethan Riddle were in the large garage at Riddle Manor along with their friends Antonio and Amy Black, Leo Doblov, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Oi, Eada the Astin is acting up again!"

"Leo I don't know what you did to get that car to hate you so much."

"Oh chill off little sis." said Brendan

"It is only by seven minutes!"

"She isn't wrong." came the smooth voice of Antonio Black from under a wreck of a car

"I concur." Said Amy

"Eada what does concur mean?" asked Ethan

"It means agree."

"What does agree mean?"

"You are so annoying Eth."

"Kids we need to go shopping for school now." Tom Riddle said from the doorway smirking fondly at the children.  
"Ok dad." the three Riddle kids chorused

"Alright " the others said at the same time

"Pansy, Astoria and Sophie are here so we can go now. And please, clean yourselves up."

And with that he left

"Allow me" said Eada siphoning off the grease and dirt with her unusual ivory wand.

And so the big group apparated to the large human mall a few miles from the town.

"Wow, I am so glad we are Type 2. If I were Type 1 I'd be dying to suck human blood."

"True."

"That woman over there, she looks like one of us." said Draco

"She looks nice can we go talk to her." said Ethan pleadingly

"No." said Tom

"But why dad?"

"We don't know for sure."

"Eada can you carry me please?"

" Alright" she said with a hint of a smile

And so they shopped. First, they went to the clothing store where the boys found t-shirts, jeans and sweats that they liked and the girls found t-shirts, leggings, jeans, sweats and dresses that they liked. Then the shoes and school supplies and whatnots. Finally they got to the cosmetics store much to the boys' disappointment, however, the girls were quick in there because they didn't need much to complement their natural beauty. So school shopping was done, so they apparated home.


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. R+R

Disclaimer Belongs to J.K. Rowling

Eadalyna Riddle couldn't sleep she had been tossing and turning for over an hour and was greatly surprised when Ethan came over.

"Eada, can I sleep with you?"

"Ok little brother."

"Yay."

"Hey little sis can I sleep with you as well?"

"Alright, Bren."

Soon Ethan and Brendan were fast asleep but Eada wasn't so she went to her last resort, sleeping with her dad.

The next morning Eada woke up to her half asleep dad murmuring

"Annalise darling is that you?" he mumbled rolling her on top of him

"Dad wake up!"

"Oh, sorry baby girl. How did you get here?"

"No time for that it is the first day of school and we need to get ready."

"Alright my little one."

"I'm not so little anymore."

"True."

So everyone got ready and went to the garage. Then they got into the large bus like van and went to pick everyone up and then went to school.

"Thank goodness we're all in the same class!"

"I'm not in your class."

"Eth you are three years younger than us."

"Right. Look there is . See you."

"Eth wait don't we get hugs and kisses first?"

"Ok."

Ethan quickly hugged and kissed everyone and ran to his class.

"Isn't he full of energy."

"He sure is Black."

"Back to last names are we?" Antonio said pulling her in for a light peck on the lips.

"Awww" everyone but Brendan said

"Black please don't kiss my little sister in front of me."

"Nah."

"Come on, we have to get to class boys" The girls said in unison.

"Alright."

"Do you know who our new teacher is?"

"Yeah, her name is Hermione Granger or ."

"Cool."

"Good morning kids. How are you." said Miss. Granger

The reply was a chorus of good thank yous lovelies and fines.

"Hey Eada isn't that the woman we saw in the mall?" asked Blaise

"Yes, Zabini it is."


	4. Chapter 3

"Thank you for your attention class."

"Oh, and can The Heirs stay back please."

" The heirs of who?"

"The Night."

"Of course Miss. Granger, but first can we pick up the last of our number?"

"Who is it?"

"My little brother Ethan."

"Of course."

After they picked up Ethan they came back to the classroom wondering what they were needed for.

"As you know I am new here and have never seen people with the kind of powers you possess. Therefore I would like to learn more about you."

"Do you mind if my friends and I quickly converse about this?"

"No, not at all."

**Outside the classroom**

Matchmaker Ethan just had to play matchmaker with his sister and now she was having fun with her boyfriend Antonio now he was going to do it with the new professor, Hermione Granger and his father Tom Riddle, now wouldn't they make a wonderful couple?

"Can we invite her over for dinner?"

"Why not?"

**Back in the classroom**

"Miss. Granger, we decided to invite you over to dinner at Riddle Manor on Friday."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Thank You so much. I accept!"

" See you then."

" Yes, see you then. Have a wonderful day."

**At Riddle Manor**

"What are you planning Ethan Amelie Riddle!"asked Eada

"Nothing," Ethan said innocently from under a Ferrari.

"You know what little brother? I don't believe you at all. You're always up to something,"

"Really I'm not!"

"Sure."

"Babe, come help me with the Astin." Eada said

"Certainly Darling." Antonio said

"Ames come over here for a second." Brendan said

"Of course Riddle." Amy said

"Kiss please?"

" Pourquoi?"

" Excusez-moi, you don't want to? Again, kiss me please."

" Tu ne parle pas français?"

" You are avoiding my question. Babe, will you kiss me?"

" Oui."

" So what are you waiting for? Kissssss meeeeee BAAAAAAAABE" Brendan whined.

"Bien sur."

Brendan pulled Amy into him and kissed her with a fierce passion in front of everyone.

"Does this mean that I can kiss you as well darling?" Antonio asked

"Natuurlijk"

And so this is how we ended up with 5 kissing couples in the garage; Brendan and Amy, Antonio and Eada, Leo and Sophie, Draco and Astoria and Blaise and Pansy.

"Guys stop kissing" said Ethan and Theo simultaneously

"Right sorry."

And then they all went back to snogging.

"Hey, kids."

"Hey ."

"I didn't know you were mechanics."

"Just a hobby."

"Well, your dad wants you to get ready for dinner."

And then she left.

"Hey, guys here is the plan. We are going to eat dinner and then come back here after planting bugs all over the house so that we can see and hear what they are doing."

"I knew you were up to something! But I like, let's do it!"


	5. Chapter 4

Eada was wearing a floor length black dress with a green eyed silver snake down the back that flared at the waist. Amy was wearing a cream coloured dress that came down to her knees and hugged her curves. Sophie a one shoulder purple dress that came down to just above her ankles. Pansy a pink sequinned dress and Astoria a green strapless dress. The boys were all wearing black, grey or blue boys (or at least most of them) offered their arms to the girls and paraded down to the dining room. Of course Ethan had asked Eada to carry him down so she was using Antonio to balance herself.

As soon as they had finished dessert they left saying they were going to be repairing stuff in the garage. Soon enough the bugs and cameras were planted and they went back to the garage.

"Shall we go for a ride on our motorbikes? After All there are screens attached."

"Sure why not?"

And so they went for a ride on the motorcycles, but as soon as they came back something very interesting happened.

"Hey guys look at this!" Astoria said

"Coming Asty. Ooh La La!"

"Please, call me Tom Miss. Granger."

"Certainly, but you must call me Hermione."

" That most certainly won't be a problem, Hermione."

They were at the kitchen table and they were sitting across but very close to each other knees touching.

"See they are perfect for each other." Ethan exclaimed

"Eth no need to brag. How long before they start dating?" Eada replied

"No idea love. But when Ethan Amelie Riddle has his matchmaking ways it can't be more than a couple of months." Antonio said running his fingers through her hair and starting a dutch braid.

"Dude, why do you braid her hair every time you have a chance?" Theo asked

"No idea, it's just fun."

"Can we get back to dad and Miss. Hermione?"

"Of course Eth. What are they doing now?"

"He is taking her for a tour of the house."

"Uh-oh did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yes, you did they are coming to the garage first."

"Get busy everyone I'll cast the illusions while Antonio braids my hair."

Everyone quickly got busy doing one thing or another with Antonio and Eada quickly scooting over to the Astin and looking innocent as soon as they finished putting the illusions over the screens and listening devices. And right on time too because just then they heard Tom Riddle saying

"And this is the garage where the kids keep their old pieces of junk and make them look like they were never used. I believe they have a slideshow of before and after pictures for sales."

"I would enjoy seeing that."

The two of them walked into the garage with Hermione smiling like an idiot and Tom smirking widely almost a half smile.

"Hi kids!"

"Hey dad!" and "Hi !" were his replies

" Why are you smiling dad?"

" I am not."

"Are too."

"Yep, you are ."

"Would you kids mind showing Hermione your before and after slideshow?"

"Ooooh on a first name basis now are we. And yes we will show her the slideshow."

"You kids are so embarrassing. But yes we are on a first name basis."

"Wow, I didn't think it would go this fast." Whispered Ethan

Draco sighed twice and then face palmed.

"Hush Eth we don't want them to know what we are doing now, do we?" Eada said while the two adults were sitting and watching the slide smiling like idiots

"Right."

"Darling come here and give me a kiss." said Antonio

"Non adesso."

"Perché?"

"Bene."

Eada gave him a sweet kiss that caused fireworks to explode in their stomachs.

"Hey kids when are your initiations?"

"In two weeks."

"Well mine isn't for another three years."

"I hope I get matched with you my darling." Antonio murmured from just behind Eada his nose running along the shell of her ear.

"Don't worry we shall be together for the rest of our time. Which will probably be forever." Eada said kissing his soft lips again

**Two Weeks Later**

"Eadalyna Riddle wake up."Antonio yelled from the doorway

"Way to wake me up love."

"Is this any better my sleepy angel?" Antonio asked before kissing her deeply

"Hey lovebirds our little group of really big problem fixers is back in business." Astoria said

"Coming Asty."

Eada quickly showered and dressed and sprinted to the garage

"What happened?"

"General Piaco called, apparently your old master carried through with the plans." Draco said

"Orion did not."

"Oh but he did."

"Can I go and kill him?"

"Looks like The Problem Fixers are back."

"Oh we yes most certainly are."

"What do we have to do?"

"Blow up a couple of starships."

"Great but we'll have to maintenance the x-wings a bit."

"Yeah just a tich." Draco said looking at the gleaming fighters

"Oh and I am thinking that we should be replacing the entire oil system on the Astin."

"Are we seriously talking about oil systems now?"

"I'm trying to say incoming!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Wake up kids time for your initiations." Tom Riddle yelled at all of the kids currently asleep in various rooms in this hallway. There was no response to his call. So he went into the first room which was Brendan's to find Amy and Brendan spooned against each other. He found the same thing in almost every room except for Antonio and Eada's. They were already up, showered and half dressed and snogging the living daylights out of each other.

"Really guys now? "

" Really dad, you just had to interrupt our snogging session." Eada said sarcastically.

"Well I suppose I'll leave you to it." Tom said backing out of the room with his hands up in the air in front of him. Once he had exited the room they went right back to it.

" Disgusting" he quietly muttered to himself.

Tom walked back into his room and went to a drawer, the first one to the left of his dresser. He pulled it open " Ah, there it is" and pulled out a foghorn and headphones. He went back into the hallway and pulled the headphones over his ears pressed the foghorn and it produced a very loud sound that echoed in the house. There were various shouts of shock that indicated that people had been rudely woken from the atrocious sound that came out of the small foghorn in Tom's hand.

" What do you want dad?"

" For you to wake up, obviously."

"But we're tired."

"Why do we have to wake up now dad, it's like 5:30?" Brendan asked

""Because today is your initiation day and it is 5:38"

"I didn't need the exact time."

"Well you got it. Now, GET READY!"

"Alright, alright!"

So, in the next 10 or so minutes all of them were dressed and ready for breakfast.

For breakfast Tom had made ( with the use of his wand ) big fluffy waffles, scrambled eggs and a GREEN apple for each person.

Draco seemed to love green apples because it looked liked he was making out with the apple.

" DRAPPLE!" Everyone screamed ( even Tom ) except for Draco.

" What?" Draco asked clueless, thinking they were all out of their minds.

" Drapple, you know the ship name for Draco+apple?"

" Why would you ship me with an apple?"

" 'Cause you were just making out with an apple!"

" .Not."

They spent about an hour eating breakfast because Amy took forever to eat her meals because she had a 'small mouth'.


End file.
